Jealousy
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: What if Eddie showed up during Patricia's and Jerome's date? I spy a green eyes monster. (NICOLE IS MY O.C)


**A/N Just a one shot I thought up of. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Nicole**

* * *

"I get it you're trying to make Eddie jealous." Jerome said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm doing this to prove a point to Mara."

The red head sighed in relief. She actually thought Slimeball was being serious about what he said a couple minutes ago. Wait let me check you up to speed. KT & Patricia made a plan to get Peddie back together. _Make Eddie Jealous. _Were KT's exact words. The two (Patricia & Jerome) are having a picnic in the park. So here it is.

_"What else do you have besides Tuna." Patricia said as she made a disgusted face at tuna. __Same old Trixie! Feisty! _

_"My heart." Jerome said trying not to laugh. As If he'd ever be interested in Trixie. She's like a little sister to him._

_"Oh please." Patricia replied. _

_"When I was with Mara and indeed with Willow I could see it in your eyes. You were desperate enough to want to be with me."_

_"I'm sorry Jerome this is just too horrible." Patricia revealed moving away from him. Jerome smirked. "I wonder when you'd crack."_

Now this is where they are now. After discovering the truth the two decided to not let all this food go to waste. Besides its been a while since the two hanged out. Before the whole Sibuna thing Patricia,Jerome,& Alfie were best buds always pulling pranks.

"So who's idea was this whole jealousy act?"

"KT's."

"Looks like Williamson has a new friend." Jerome teased. "So why can't you tell Sweetie Jr you still like him?"

"I can't."

"Oh is big bad Williamson scared?" He teased once more earning a playful punch from Trixie. He fake pouted and she smiled.

_This is why they are friends._

* * *

"I feel like a stalker." Nicole muttered as she crouched on the ground behind the wall with Eddie. The two were _'observing'_ Patricia's & Jerome's date. More like stalking.

"We're not stalking, we are watching." Eddie explained peaking over the small stone wall. _He better keep his hands where I can see them._

"Stalking." Nicole sang. Eddie glared at her. "Just because your jealous doesn't mean we have to stalk them."

"I'm not jealous!" Eddie exclaimed totally lying.

"Oh My God Jerry is kissing Trixie!" Nicole lied. Eddie turned around so fast he's sure he got whiplash. "I'll kill him." Seeing nothing he figures out she lied. "You tricked me."

"Yup so not jealous." Nicole said.

"Fine I am. Can we get closer."

"Fine. If you still like her why did you two break up?" Nicole asked. Neither Patricia or Eddie will tell her. "Ask Yacker."

"Oh come on, follow me." Nicole sighed as she spotted Patricia and Jerome looking in a different direction. She grabbed Eddies wrist and dragged him behind the wall right across from Patrome. The two crouched again and waited for something to happen. When something did. Jerome was leaning in.

No he wasn't going to kiss her. Even though a lot of you think that. Patricia and him were making funny faces when Jerome spotted the American and Latina watching them. _This should be fun! _Patricia went stiff. Was he going to kiss her?

"Oh no he doesn't." Eddie said getting up and walking to where Patrome was.

"Eddie no! Oh might as well record this." Nicole pulled out her camera and watched the scene in front of her. Eddie pretended to just casually be walking by when he spotted them.

"Jerry! Yacker! What are you two doing here" He asked innocently. Jerome stopped leaning.

"We're on a date Eddison, so would you care-" Jerry was asking him to leave but he interrupts him. "I would love to join you."

The American sat down across from the two. Jerome smirked. So far my plan is working. Clarke wrapped his arm around Trixie's shoulders ignoring Eddies frightening glare. "So Trixie I just noticed how grey your eyes are."

"Her eyes are blue Jerry." Eddie said without realizing it. _Seriously if he is going to date her at least know the color of her eyes. God Brits! _"Maybe all that hairspray has gone to your head."

"My mistake Sweet." Jerome smiled he looked at his watch. "Oh sorry Trixie Alfie told me to meet up with him to play a prank. Can you understand? I'm sure Eddie here can keep you company. Well bye love." And he kissed the top of her head.

"What was that?" Patricia asked when Jerome was gone. _He really did that?_

"What was what Yacker."

"You ruined my date with Jerome."

"Oh I'm sorry Yacker maybe I should go get him. So you can kiss only 2 guys." Eddie snapped. _Did she actually like him?_

"Why do you care who I date?"

"Jerome is a sleaze bag he cheated on Mara & Willow!"

"We broke up! You don't have the right to ruin my dates."

"We didn't break up-" Eddie used his hands to refer to the two of them. "You broke us up!"

"Well... That doesn't matter. I'm going to go." Patricia mumbled not able to explain why they broke up. _I was scared. I Patricia Williamson was scared_!

"No Yacker look I spent like 2 weeks to get you and Jerome gets you in a day! Like what is that-" Patricia didn't say anything."Come on give a reaction. Yacker for once I give you permission to -"

Eddie's words were cut off when Patricia's soft lips met his. She grabbed the back of his neck and he put his hands on both sides of her waist pulling her closer. Patricia pulled away first. "Who talks too much now?"

Eddie smiled and went to kiss her again when they heard squealing. The two turned around to see Nicole jumping up and down and KT trying to stop her. "PEDDIE!"

"So what does this make us?" Eddie asked. Patricia kissed him. "What do you think?"

"I think I need to work on my spying skills." Patricia looked at him. "And that I love you."

"I love you too Weasel."

"AW...NICOLE STOP FANGIRLING!" KT shouted.

_Peddie was back!_

* * *

**There that was a one shot oh do you think I should do a one shot where Eddie is the sinner? Anyway comment and check out my other stories. REVIEW!**


End file.
